


footsies

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	footsies

Harrison stood over his smaller boyfriend who was currently laying on the floor in only his boxers, staring up at the older male with a pleading expression. Harrison smirked as he brought the sole of his shoe onto Matt's cock, applying light pressure as he stroked the shaft up and down. 

Matt left out a shaky breath as he squirmed underneath his partner's foot, "H-Harry.."

Harrison continued to move his foot fast against the younger one's cock, feeling Matt grab onto his ankle at one point as he thrusted against the older one's movements, mewling loudly.

"G-gonna, unh, cum s-soon.." Matt managed to gasp out. Harrison grinned as Matt grinded harder against his shoe until the younger one's eyes rolled back and he came inside of his boxers.

Harrison squatted down and kiss the top of Matt's head, stroking his hair gently and cooing praises in his ear as he rode out his orgasm. When Matt finally calmed down, he looked up at Harrison with his fucked out expression, blown out blue eyes sleepily looking up into Harrison's hazel eyes.

"I love you, Harrison.." Matt murmured. 

Harrison gave Matt a quick peck on the lips, watching his boyfriend's lips curl up into a smile once he pulled away. "I love you too, Matt."


End file.
